warioware_adventures_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Men in black
Lyrics Emily: Here come the Men in Black (18 volt: It's the MiBs, uh, here come the MiBs) Here come the Men in Black They won't let you remember Nah nah nah 18 volt: The good guys dress in black, remember that Just in case we ever face to face and make contact The title held by me: MiB Means what you think you saw, you did not see So don't blink be what was there is now gone Black suit with the black Ray-Bans on Walk in shadow, move in silence Guard against extra-terrestrial violence But yo, we ain't on no government list We straight don't exist, no names and no fingerprints Saw somethin' strange, watch your back 'Cause you never quite know where the MiBs is at Uh and Emily: Here come the Men in Black (Men in Black) Galaxy defenders (ooh, ooh, ooh) Here come the Men in Black (Men in Black) They won't let you remember (won't let you remember) 18 volt: Uh uh, uh uh, now From the deepest of the darkest of night On the horizon bright light enters sight, tight Cameras zoom on the impendin' doom But then like boom, black suits fill the room up With the quickness talk with the witnesses Hypnotizer, neuralyzer Vivid memories turn to fantasies Ain't no MiBs, can I please Do what we say that's the way we kick it Yaknahmean? I'll send my noisy cricket, get wicked on you We're your first, last and only line of defense Against the worst scum of the universe So don't fear us, cheer us If you ever get near us, don't jeer us, we're the fearless MiBs, freezin' up all the flack (What's that stand for?) Men in Black Uh, and (Emily: The Men in Black) Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh (Emily: The Men in Black) Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh Let me see you just bounce it with me, just bounce with me (bounce with me) Just bounce it with me c'mon Let me see you just slide with me, just slide with me (slide, slide, slide, slide) Just slide with me c'mon Let me see you take a walk with me, just walk it with me (walk with me) Take a walk with me c'mon And make your neck work Now freeze (uh huh huh ha) Emily: Here come the Men in Black (Men in Black) Galaxy defenders (ooh, ooh, ooh) Here come the Men in Black (Men in Black) They won't let you remember (no, no) 18 volt: Alright check it, let me tell you this in closin' I know we might seem imposin' But trust me if we ever show in your section Believe me, it's for your own protection 'Cause we see things that you need not see And we be places that you need not be So go witcha life, forget that Roswell crap Show love to the black suit, 'cause that's the Men in That's the Men in Emily: Here come the Men in Black (here they come) Galaxy defenders (galaxy defenders) Here come the Men in Black (oh, here they come) They won't let you remember (won't let you remember) Here come the Men in Black (ohh, here they come) Galaxy defenders (ooh, ooh, ooh) Here come the Men in Black They won't let you remember Category:WarioWare adventures songs